My Love
by Ebi-Kun
Summary: End of the Prologue for My Love It gets sad and stuff as the chapters go on….:( Made myself sad thinking about it.. Prologue: Here Chapter 1: Coming Soon:p Ebi-Kun Out!


**My Love…**

Hello~ It's Ebi-Kun again with a new story for you. I had this already typed but somehow it was deleted so oh well. I get to Re-Vamp it. Soooo~ I am excited to start typing this since a lot has been performed in my RPs.~

**FLUFF**** in this part but the warnings below will be for later chapters!**

**Warning: Rape/Non-Con, Yaoi, BOY x BOY, NSFW, Not Safe Anywhere in Public_ umm…There is some cursing. A scared Uke and Rough and Possessive Seme.**

**Main Pairings:**

-Uni(H-02)X Ebi(H-01)

-Nii(H-01) X Ebi(H-01)

Prologue:

Ebi POV:

I sat on the floor playing with the small toys I was given to entertain me til I was called for a mission. I heard the door open and looked over my shoulder to see who it was. "NII!" I yelled jumping up and running to him. "Ebi, are you behaving?" He says with a smile which he only does for me. I nod and hug him. He hugs back and kisses my head. "Good Boy." I love it when he says that to me it's the best feeling. "Nii where did you go? I was lonely..." I said with a slight pouting face. He smiles at my pout and kisses my lips. "I had a mission, but I have some news for you that Maverick has told me." He says with a slight grimace and distaste in his tone. "Oh? What's the news?" I ask curious as to what makes Nii so agitated just by mentioning it to me. "We will be getting New Generations." "Really?! We will be getting younger brothers?!" I say excitedly. I wouldn't call them New Generations. I rather use the Human terms for them. He sighs giving up on my obsession with humans and agrees to the 'younger brothers' form I use. "Yes. Yes now let's go meet them they should be waking up soon." He gently takes my hand and kisses the top. I nod and walk out of the room.

Walking down the hall we talk or rather I talk he listens. He shows he is listening with nods and small sentences here and there. Nii and I have been together since we were created. He doesn't understand human emotions but I do and he accepts that I want to be human even though he tells me I should give up on being human. I don't agree with that I believe that I can be human if I try hard enough! Nii's rough voice breaks me out of my internal rant. "H-01 Nii and H-01 Ebi requesting access to Creation Lab" its silent then there is a voice responding on the speaker "Access Granted" The door goes up with a slight bang as it hits the top. "Ahh my lovely Military Boys have come to see the birth of The Next Generation." Says a man I have only seen a few times. I look at Nii. He is staring at the tall cylindrical tubes of pink liquid and inside is a being almost like me in face. "So cool! ~" I say letting go of Nii's hand and going towards the tube and looking closer. "Nii, I am glad to see Ebi is so energetic as usual."

Nii's POV:

I watch as Ebi goes around both tubes and looks at the NG's (Next Generations). "Nii, I am glad to see Ebi is so energetic as usual." I twitch as my name is said by his lips. I only nod. I hate this man more than anything. He wanted Ebi to be put on Total Battle Mode but I volunteered to do this so Ebi could enjoy this 'Human Life' he wishes so greatly for. I sigh. The things I do for love. The one emotion Ebi has me feel, and it feels great. "Nii! Nii! Niiiii!" I hear a voice and I blink regaining where I am and focusing on who is calling me. It's my love. It's Ebi. I smile. "Yes Ebi?"

Ebi POV: (again)

I looked at Nii he seemed to be in a zone. "Nii! Nii! Niiii!" I raised my voice gradually to see if I can get him out of that zone. He smiles and says, "Yes Ebi?" "You're going to miss the NG's being born! You were daydreaming huh?" I out and wrap my arms around his neck. When I do this it makes me notice the height difference but I love it. "Are they starting?" He responds looking down at me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling our bodies as close as possible. "Mmhmm" I say going on my tip toes to kiss him but I fall short and he chuckles. "You are so cute~" He says and kisses me. "No I am not~" I release my arms and he releases his. "Be careful." I nod and walk over to the first tube. I look at the scientist guy and smile. "Is it time yet?" I tilt my head curious about his answer. "Yes H-01." He says almost robotically. I frown. "I told you call me Ebi." He just nods and hit a button. Lights start flashing and the pink liquid drains away through a hole at the bottom of the tube. "He is awake ." says the second scientist. "Good" says the scary Boss guy. Once the glass tube is deactivated there is a figure standing and glaring at everybody. Everybody takes a step back but I move forward and reach hand up to touch him. He looked exactly like Nii but with blonde hair, and brilliant blue eyes. Those eyes were so angry but sad. As I continued to reach my wrist was snapped up by the hand of the NG. He pulled and I tried to get my wrist freed but to no avail. "L-Let go p-please?" I say slightly shaking. In seconds after my plea Nii was holding the arm of the NG in the air. "He said Let. Go." There was anger in that voice. I whisper "Oh no" and rest my hand on Nii's arm. "Let him go Nii I am fine." He looks at me scanning me to make sure I am okay. He sees no damage and lets the NG go. He scoops me up and kisses my forehead then walks to a chair and sits me in it. "No more getting up til they are done." "B-But." He glares warningly at me and I shut up. I made him mad…

-Time skip to after the birthing and blah blah-

The scientists scan and give the NG's there programing chips. Test their strength level, Speed, Intelligence, Battle strategies and such. Nii was getting bored so he told me that we were leaving. I nodded and followed him back to our room. I turned to look back at the NGs and the blue eyed one was running towards me. His form and the color of his eyes told me it was hostel. I pushed Nii out of the way and activated my Fight Protocol. Why were his eyes different colors?

End of the Prologue for My Love

It gets sad and stuff as the chapters go on….:(

Made myself sad thinking about it..

Prologue: Here

Chapter 1: Coming Soon:p

Ebi-Kun Out!


End file.
